In the Airlock
by Hafthand
Summary: A man in an airlock. Rayne.


**Title: In the Airlock**

**Author: Hafthand (Ally)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: A man in an airlock. Rayne.**

**Dislamier: Property of FOX and Joss!**

**A/N: This is in response to companionau's post over at Copper for a Kiss. She said that most Rayne fics mention Jayne heading towards the airlock, but he never actually gets there. So I figured for my first foray into Firefly fic I would write a really short piece about just that! Enjoy. Just some fluff really.**

* * *

He didn't rightly know how he got here. Okay so maybe that was a lie. He knew exactly how he got here. Didn't mean he deserved to be sitting on his ass, half-naked and freezing. The Cap'n coulda at least let him throw a shirt on or something before heartlessly throwing him in the airlock. But then again Jayne always knew he'd end up here. Since takin' up with the gorram crazy girl he knew his clock was tickin'. He could just make out the very muffled sounds of shoutin' from the other side of the airlock door. He had stopped watchin' through the window bout an hour ago. A man could only stand so long in a freezing cold airlock with only a pair of pants for comfort..

Jayne found himself a little angry at the whole situation. A man has a right to take what he wanted. So what if what he wanted happened to be a barely eighteen year-old, governmentally altered, psychic, Alliance fugitive, slip of a girl? Really, could a person fault a man? She had been willin after all. More than willin. And he smiled at the memories. Wasn't like he'd forced himself on her. He wasn't that much of a monster. Hell girl was a right hellcat. It was an inevitability really. Only other option on the ship for him, and same for her. Helped that they both happened to be such fine specimens of human beings as well.

After Miranda he'd started lookin' at the girl different like. Kinda hard not to really. Soon he found himself wantin' her. Tried to fight it. Was doin' a pretty good job of it as well. Till he found out she wanted him to. After that it was a downhill spiral. He knew they'd be found out someday. Didn't think they would actually catch them in the act though. That part had been unexpected. When did people stop knockin anyway? But he had gone into this knowin' full well what Mal would do to him. But he'd had a taste of her and he was damn sure not gonna give that up if he had the choice. Made him extra happy when she had kept up seekin' him out. Sure he'd taught the little girl a few things, but then she'd taught him a couple as well.

But none of that mattered. Seemed as though no one would ever hear his side of things. They had all assumed he had forced himself on her. I mean did they not remember her killin' all them Reavers? Stupid, thick headed… But his thoughts were cut off as he felt the doors behind him move. His body fell backwards and back into the cargo bay. He opened his eyes only to look up to meet two chocolate orbs he had found himself getting more and more lost in these days.

'Hey crazy,' he said through chattering teeth.

'Hey ape-man,' she said through a somewhat lucid smile.

'Aw isn't that just so sweet! They gone and got nicknames for each other,' Jayne heard Kaylee gush from somewhere in the back.

River let out a short giggle. 'You can come back in now. I talked to them.'

'Took you long enough,' Jayne grunted as he stood up, carefully avoiding looking at the others, though he could feel their gazes on him.

'Yeah well, that's what the man gets for calling her crazy all the time,' she said with a pout. He growled slightly at the thought of biting into that lip of hers. He saw a flash in her eyes and realized she was teasin' him on purpose.

He leaned in towards her and finally allowing his eyes to meet the rest of the crew's, he whispered in her ear, 'Careful there girly, or we'll be givin' these folks a show.' He could see Simon glaring daggers at him and avoided noticing how Mal's fingers were resting on his gun. Jayne suddenly felt her hands on his chest and he leaned back slightly. 'What's their verdict then?'

'Choice is mine to make, not theirs to take,' she sing-songed with a smile while playing with the hairs on his chest. 'Simon almost went into cardiac arrest when he heard the length of time you had been sexin' me up.' Jayne couldn't help chuckling at her use of words. Girl was spending too much time with him. Scary part was he was beginning to like it a whole lot more than he had thought. He actually found himself searchin' her out sometimes. Used to only be the other way round.

'Well then if the choice is yours to make, and they ain't gonna throw me out the airlock, what say we go finish what they interrupted. Make your brother squirm a little,' Jayne said grinning evilly and flashing Simon a look.

River smiled eagerly and grabbed his hand. Turning around she proceeded to lead him through the cargo bay towards her room. As they passed the others she said over her shoulder, 'Playing games now. Try to knock if an interruption is unavoidable.'

Jayne laughed out loud and the string of Chinese curses he heard from the others and proceeded to throw River over his shoulder. He listened to her giggles as he carried her past the infirmary and into the hallway. He opened her door and threw her down onto her bed. He watched her lying there smiling p at him with those big eyes. Maybe this time he'd actually kiss the girl. After all, sex with her had been worth goin' out the airlock, maybe it was worth a bit more. He saw her grin knowingly as she pulled him towards her.

'Jayne Cobb doesn't kiss on the mouth,' she purred as he let his weight settle over her.

'Yeah well Jayne Cobb don't risk his life for a bit of trim either. But then Jayne Cobb seems to be breakin' all sorts of rules lately,' he whispered as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. 'You up for breakin a few more with an old man like me?' Her smile was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**A/N: yeah so just a wee drabble as said above. Hope you liked.**

**Love, Ally 'I'll be in Jayne's bunk!'**


End file.
